Johnny Gunn
| death_date = N/A | death_place = N/A | resides = Memphis, Tennessee | billed_from = Memphis, Tennessee | trainer = Kaine Anders Mick Anders | current_efeds = CWF | previous_efeds = PWE, RISE | handler = N/A | winloss_record = N/A | debut = September 2007 | retired = N/A }} Johnny Gunn is a professional wrestler, most known for his time in CWF and PWE. He's made a name for himself as a top tag team competitor, as well as participating in many of the companies he's in most bloody and dangerous matches. Personal History Not much is known about Johnny Gunn prior to 2006. Voluntarily homeless, he leaves no paper trail, making him a very difficult person to trace. However, he was well known in the Memphis area as a drug dealer, thief, and gun for hire. After a stint in a West Tennessee prison on kidnapping and drug related charges, he dropped the more serious of his criminal activities, but not all of them. It is not known how many crimes he has committed in the past, though it is believed that Gunn is nothing more than a petty crook and hustler, however, and that most of his stories involing hard crimes are fabricated. He got his start in wrestling when a local promoter saw him fight off 4 men with a busted beer bottle. He was originally used as a hardcore brawler known only as 'The Bluff City Madman', who would interfere in matches, and only fought in street fight style matches. After about a year of doing this for scraps, he decided to begin training to become an actual wrestler under 'Knockout' Kaine Anders, longtime independent wrestler, and worked on his mic skills with Anders's brother and manager, 'Marvelous' Mick Anders. He has also opened up a wrestling school in Memphis with the two, in the same location that Johnny himself was trained. The Slaughterhouse, named both for its location in a former meat packaging plant, and Johnny and the Anders brothers' unorthodox and sometimes painful training methods, is well renowned in the Southern region as a premier, if dangerous, school. The only person of note to have come from the Slaughterhouse was short-time PWE wrestler Jason Botham. He is considered by many who have worked with him in the past as 'the best tag team partner today' due to both the success of the team, and the success of his partners after they team with him. Every long-term tag partner he has ever had has gone on to be a World-level Champion in either the company they teamed in, or an affiliated company. CWF History September 2007-July 2008 Johnny signed with his first professional company, CWF, after finishing his training in a local gym in Memphis, TN in September 2007. After a few weeks in the company without any victories until Hellbound where he defeated The Boss in a Hardcore Handicap match alongside Jason Hernandez, who he attacked mid match. This match marked his first win in CWF, and his first PPV win. Shortly after that, he joined up with Kaeden as The Untouchables, defeating The Force to become number one contender's to the tag team titles. Johnny also won a time trial match to face off for the recently vacated CWF Global Championship. Therefore, he was going into the next PPV, Doomsday, going to be in two title matches. Unfortunately, he lost both those matches, but the night wasn't a complete loss. He and Kaeden interfered in the main event, helping Asylum to win the CWF Heavyweight Title. Asylum, along with Kim Riggs, joined the two in The Untouchables. Johnny would later go on to win the CWF Tag Team Title, along with Kaeden, and he also won the CWF Exhibition Title, beating Jay Brocco in a controversial fashion in a First Blood match. He made history when he won the Tag Titles, as he became the first dual champion in CWF history, having won the Exhibition a few weeks before. He lost both titles relatively quickly in his first defense of each, dropping the tag titles to The Hard Corps, Connor Murphy and AJ Cleary, and dropping his Exhibition Championship to up and comer Joshua J. Bradley. He had also reignited his feud with Jason Hernandez, who had beaten Johnny in his second match in CWF, and had been his partner at Hellbound. Jason would only claim that first victory over Johnny, as Johnny went on to beat him in all three of their next encounters. Johnny also had feuded with The Hard Corps alongside Dan Kaeden, focusing his efforts in on AJ Cleary while Kaeden famously feuded with Connor Murphy. Johnny held no victories over either of the two in singles matches. He would later feud with and team up with new Untouchables member Julian Troy, and go after the Tag Team belts held by long time rivals The Hard Corps. While the 'new Untouchables' were highly effective, defeating every other team in the tag division, they ultimately lost to The Hard Corps at Americana. When CWF went on Hiatus, Johnny's status in the company was unknown, having not been booked after Americana, and having been only used as Troy's cornerman in the weeks leading up to the pay-per-view. In the press release that announced CWF's closing, his name was mentioned, along with others, as those who helped bring CWF to the heights it reached. CWF: The Return (Part 1) Johnny returned to the reopened CWF in May 2011, and immediantly began to reignite a feud from another company with The Empire of Blood, Scott 'Reaper' Walker, Cammy Carnage, and Jace Walker. He traded singles victories with Jace, and won a tag team match against them with his long-time tag team partner Dan Kaeden. He bounced around in the midcard scene for a while, until he was brought into the Kaeden/CN Enemy feud to counteract Mitchell Dawkins. That feud ended at Hellbound 2011, with Kaeden walking out of his mask vs. career match against Enemy, and Johnny taking a medical leave of absence after taking a Battleship Driver from Mitchell Dawkins THROUGH a steel cage. CWF: The Return (Part 2) Johnny was not seen or heard from in the CWF until right before Red Dawn 2012. He was uncredited in his first appearance, a video segment with CWF backstage interviewer Rosie Wallace during her search for Dan Kaeden leading up to the Hall of Fame match between himself and former Untouchable ally Julian Troy. Johnny was revealed on the preshow for Red Dawn, attempting to bypass security and enter the arena. With CWF Owner Edward Jefferson's consent, Johnny's retirement was undone by 'Bonesaw' Bobby Mercer, a former main event talent looking to regain his spot at the top of the mountain, and ended up in a match at Red Dawn, against Mercer and Jake Walker. After that, he feuded with, and later teamed up with Fletcher Grayson as 'GreyGunns', a fan-named team managed by Catrina Brooks then Jenna Davis. GreyGunns' Odd Couple style eventually landed them a shot at the tag team titles, through CWF closed its doors before that match could happen. CWF: The Return (Part 3) After that second closing, Johnny retired again. He did not wrestle again until March 2013, when CWF employees Edward Jefferson, Rosie Wallace, and Dean Simon tracked him down at his home outside of Memphis, Tennessee, in order to convince him to be a surprise entrant in the Blank Check Gauntlet. Johnny eventually accepted, and returned to Boston. He was the last entrant in the Gauntlet, shocking many, including longtime rivals Connor Murphy and Julian Troy, who were two of the final three men left standing before Johnny entered. Johnny teamed up with them to elimnate Christian Cross, than assisted Julian Troy in removing long-time rival Connor Murphy. With him and Troy the final two left, the Gauntlet turned into a traditional singles match, which Johnny won after reversing the Troymbstone Piledriver into the Shockwave, and pinning him. Johnny is now the holder of CWF's Blank Check, giving him an automatic shot at any title at any time in the next year. PWE History: August 2008-February 2009; July 2009-September 2009; August 2010- October 2010 After Bouncing around a few companies, Gunn ended up in PWE, along with former NGCW co-workers Azrael Eldritch and Matt 'The Gift' Hughes. The three formed 'The Revolution', and were at war with nearly everyone else in the company. They often interfered in matches, and had beat down the members of what would become The Empire of Blood, sparking a longtime feud between Johnny and the members of The EoB, most notably Sah'ta Thor, Baby Dogg, and Scott 'Reaper' Walker. Gunn and Eldritch went on to win the PWE Tag Team Titles, defeating The Bloodline, while Matt Hughes set his sights on the PWE Elite Title. Matt Hughes would later leave The Revolution after disagreements between himself and the rest of the stable reached a boiling point, due to the ending to his PWE Elite Title match. Hughes announced he was leaving The Revolution off screen, but Gunn and Eldritch attacked him and kicked him out at the close of the November 21 Ambition. After the show, It was announced that Azrael Eldritch was vacating The PWE Hardcore Championship. As Number one contender to that title at that time, Gunn was awarded the belt. He would lose it in his first title defense two weeks later, against Sujir Thorn, due to interference by Baby Dogg. He would later go on to defeat her in an Ambulance match, a reference to her match with Kim Riggs in CWF that Johnny had interfered in, costing Dogg the CWF Women's title. He also had debuted a new look and theme music, becoming even more crazy and brutal in the ring then before. He has had decent moments though, confusing everybody as to his tactics and meaning. He also has a strained relationship with tag team partner Azrael Eldritch, and the two have butted heads backstage over Azrael's decisions. It was announced on the January 15 Ambition that Johnny Gunn was one of the competitors in the Hellfire House of Fun match for the vacant PWE Elite Championship at United. This marks his first World Title shot and his first Pay-Per-View Main Event match. This would also mark the End of The Revolution, with Azrael attacking Johnny during their tag title match, then pinning him after hitting an Emerald Frousion onto sheet rock in the main event. The Pay-Per-View marked the last time Johnny was seen in PWE for five months, and the end of his unpinned streak within the company. However, he still claims (as of August 2009) That he was never truly defeated, due to circumstances surrounding both matches, and that he is still the only wrestler in that company never to be pinned in a match. In July 2009, Johnny Gunn returned to PWE at Ashes to Gold II in July, interfering in the Elite Title match between Anthony Douglas and Kaeden with the infamous Teddy Toss to Douglas. This marked the reuniting of The Untouchables, one of CWF's most successful stables, in PWE. Johnny also debuted new theme music, and dropped his former look, returning to the look that he used throughout his career. He would go on to beat PWE Ironman Champion Ryan Trent at the following Pay-Per-View, although in a nontitle matchup. The Untouchables were to reunite and face off against Matt 'The Gift' Hughes and Jason Carpenter, and Gunn was to face Matt Hughes in a Number one contender's match for the Elite Title, but PWE closed before these matchups could happen. In August 2010 however, PWE started back up, with Johnny Gunn as one of the first signed names. His returned was marked with an attitude switch, as he was received as the number one face in the company. He won the PWE Elite Championship in the main event of the first show, beating Michael Wise, though he would go on to lose it around a month later to newcomer Taj Jackson. This was the last match Gunn had before PWE closed down due to lack of profit. Gunn now claims to be a PWE Legend due to his long and sordid career in the company, and the fact that he has beaten nearly every major name to come through PWE. Many consider him to be the best wrestler to ever come through PWE. Independents Johnny had also bounced in and out of several promotions throughout his career. Johnny was briefly signed to Storyline Wrestling Entertainment in June, on the recommendation of former Extreme Champion Delirious, who had seen some of Johnny's matches and thought he'd fit in perfect in SWE. However, he did not appear on TV, though he had made a few company-related appearances. It was believed that Johnny was to replace Delirious as the face of SWE's hardcore division. He, along with several former SWE stars, would later go on to form NGCW in July of the same year, where he became the first NGCW No Holds Barred Champion by defeating Quint Mcain. Gunn would go on to be undefeated in the company by its close shortly after, the only wrestler to do so. He was signed to face Matt Hughes before NGCW closed, but this highly anticipated match did not, and has not happened. It was later revealed on an episode of PWE Ambition that Sah'ta Thor absorbed the young independent promotion into PWE, and had bought out Gunn's, Matt Hughes's, and Azrael Eldritch's contracts, making them the only three (initially) former NGCW wrestlers to be contracted under PWE. In January 2009, it was announced that Johnny Gunn would be making appearances for RISE, a company that many consider the unofficial spiritual successor to CWF. He was the first name from CWF announced, and former CWF stars such as Jason Hernandez, Asylum, Connor Murphy, and his old tag team partners Kaeden and Julian Troy joined shortly afterwords. While enjoying some moderate success in RISE, Johnny was seen as not reaching up to his potential by the backstage heads, and like in CWF, was believed to have been released from RISE before its closing. The Untouchables (Kaeden, Gunn, and Troy) were also to reunite for that company's King of Trios event, though Kaeden and Troy were rivals, with Gunn staying out of the matter. Despite that, many had pegged them to win the first King of Trios, due to their history in CWF and past chemstry. In Wrestling Nicknames *Bluff City Madman: Indys *Voice of Truth: CWF (early), PWE, Indys *The Untouchable: CWF, PWE, RISE *The Prodigal Son: CWF Theme Music *Godsmack - I F**king Hate You (solo; CWF, PWE August 2008-December 2008, Independents) *Godsmack - Bad Religion (CWF, Untouchables) *The Sword - Freya (Solo, PWE December 2008- February 2009) *Agent Orange - Everything Turns Grey (PWE, CWF 2012) *Kyuss - Son of A... (PWE 2009, CWF Current) Signature Moves Current *Apocalypse Driver/Gunnpocalypse Driver (Jumping Tiger Driver) *Shockwave (Inverted DDT) *Final Flight (Front Flip Leg Drop) *Memphis Massage (Top Rope Double Leg Stomp) *Gunny Special (Haymaker to charging opponent, while pretending to be dazed) Former/unused *Gunnsault (Top rope Vertebreaker) Banned move. *50 Million Year Trip (Triple Jump Moonsault) *Eye of The Needle (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke) *Double Barrel/Double Shot (Whisper in the Wind) Title History and Accomplishments Championship Wrestling Federation *CWF Tag Team Championship w/ Kaeden *CWF Exhibition Champion *CWF Blank Check Holder *CWF 2013 Blank Check Gauntlet Winner *First Dual Champion in CWF History *Founding Member of The Untouchables Next Generation Championship Wrestling *NGCW No Holds Barred Champion (First and Only) *Only Undefeated Wrestler in Company history Phoenix Wrestling Enterprise *PWE Tag Team Champion w/ Azrael Eldritch (First, longest reigning) *PWE Hardcore Champion *PWE Elite Champion *Founding Member of The Revolution (With Azrael Eldritch and Matt 'The Gift' Hughes) *Longest unpinned streak in company history (August 2008 - February 2009) *Longest title reign in company history (PWE Tag Title; 123 days)